


The lake glows magical

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Category: Warriors
Genre: Blood, Don’t copy to another site, Dreams, Gen, Half Brothers, Memories, Nightmare, The New Prophecy spoilers, distorted memory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17050301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: Just a drabble somewhat inspired by theJimmy, he whispersMAP.Spoilers forWarriors: The New Prophecy: Sunset.One hundredth post on AO3!





	The lake glows magical

**Author's Note:**

> So this is inspired by the “ ‘Jimmy’, he whispers” MAP that’s being worked on (the title is a line from the song.)
> 
> I just- there’s a lot they can and need to fix in the Warriors series, but I do think Hawkfrost’s death and Brambleclaw’s fulfillment of the prophecy were well done.
> 
> I dunno, a Drabble thing.
> 
> Also: Hawkfrost’s original design was just a dark tabby, so I don’t describe him with a white underbelly.

      He stands, paws sinking in the pebbles on the shore, a breeze tousling his fur.

    It’s sunset.

     _That’s wrong._

   He meets eyes glowing wintry blue despite the lighting; watches the red blossom from a dark-furred chest, drip, drip, dripping down onto the shore, soaking between the pebbles and spreading out as the waves lap at blood-covered paws.

    He sucks in a sharp breath, chest tight.

    This could be his reflection; if he looked into the golden water of the lake, would he see himself, or his brother?

_~~His father-?~~ _

~~~~The other cat just stands there, leaking his life into the water. Staring.

   It’s still sunset.

    _Why is it still sunset?_

  Everything is bathed in red, and orange; blood and gold. The metal rod in his brother’s throat - the one that _he put there_ \- bobs as he breathes.

   He can almost feel it in his own; choking on blood welling up around the rod-

   The sun has yet to set.

   But his brother smiles at him with a twitch of his whiskers; he speaks but Brambleclaw cannot heat it over the sound of his own heart thumping, louder, and _louder_ -

 

 

   Suddenly, he’s awake and it’s night. The ambiance of crickets and the night forest fill his senses as he looks up in the dark den. He registers Squirrelflight, warm against him, and tries to breathe easy.

   As he settles back down, trying to dismiss the glowing lakeshore from his mind, he hears his brother’s words whisper from far away.

    _‘See you soon. . .brother.’_


End file.
